


A Summer Day

by tylashke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylashke/pseuds/tylashke
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi spend a hot summer day together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Nana-chan! (silencedmoment@tumblr)
> 
> Your prompts for me were 'super hot summer day' and 'garden hose', so I did include them, but I think the main plotline is something else entirely, well kinda, so I hope you don't mind. XD Enjoy~

“Iwa-chan, I’m melting.” Oikawa whines, draping himself over Iwaizumi, feeling soft and boneless from the humidity in the air. The air was so thick that their warm up run had felt like a swim instead, with his jersey and shorts and even underwear clinging to him from how much he was sweating.

“Trashkawa, get off me! I’m already hot and sweaty without you clinging to me.”

“But Iwa-chan…”

“Get off me already! You’re heavy!” Iwaizumi shrugs his shoulders, trying to get Oikawa off him.

“Iwa-chan, don’t be mean! Has anyone told you that you need to be more sensitive when talking to other people?” Oikawa teases, resting limply against Iwaizumi’s broad back and enjoying the shade.

“Trashkawa, I swear, if you don’t get off me right now, I’m going to dunk you under the tap.” Iwaizumi turns on the tap and starts bending down, only to feel the weight lift off his back immediately. He cups his hands to collect some water, before splashing them over his face. He repeats the action again, only to bring his hands to his mouth this time, gulping down the cool, refreshing liquid.

Next to him, Oikawa is pouting as he drinks from his water bottle. “Iwa-chan, you’re horrible.”

“Huh?!” Before he could continue however, he was distracted by the other pair of third years across the sink from them.

“Makki, I’m melting.” Matsukawa says, doing the same thing as what Oikawa did several minutes ago.

“Here you go, Mattsun.” Hanamaki replies, handing Matsukawa his water bottle. “How do you want me to help you cool down? I could take off my shirt and fan you with it, or maybe you want some water? There’s a hose here that I can spray you down with.”

Before Matsukawa can reply though, they burst out laughing at Oikawa’s expression, a mixture of embarrassment, irritation and horror. Iwaizumi joins them a moment later.

“Makki, Mattsun! Don’t give Iwa-chan ideas!” Oikawa whines, stamping his foot.

“So Oikawa, would you like to be sprayed down? It won’t be the first time I’m doing it.” Iwaizumi jokes, inciting another burst of laughter.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa huffs, before taking another gulp of water from his bottle. “As the team captain, I need to go unlock the gym door. I’m sure the rest of the team must be waiting.” He spins and begins walking off, only to hear wolf whistles behind him.

“Shut it. My shirt’s soaked.” He hears Iwaizumi grumbling and turns to find his vice-captain peeling off his shirt and wringing the sweat from it, back muscles rippling and gleaming from the reflected light. Quickly turning back before he gets teased again, Oikawa continues walking to the gym, ignoring the faint flush on his face.

Practice goes well, despite the heat and humidity, or rather, as well as it could with Kyoutani around. After losing to Shiratorizawa, Oikawa was confident that having another strong attacker would increase their chances of winning. It is taking longer than he would like for Kyoutani and the team to adapt to each other however, and he can’t help but begin to doubt himself.

When practice ends, the coaches announce that practice the next day is cancelled due to the incoming storm that is expected to arrive in the morning. Oikawa decides to stay back to practice his serve to take his mind off the problem of integrating Kyoutani into the team, and Iwaizumi joins him for a while before getting him to set for some spiking practice. Half an hour passes in the blink of an eye and Iwaizumi has to drag Oikawa off to the locker room to prevent him from overworking himself.

They chat about the team and stuff they want to do over the summer holidays on their way home. Oikawa squeezes into the seat next to Iwaizumi on the half empty bus and feels his tension ebb away as they chat, shoulders touching and thighs warm against each other. It’s a short walk from the bus stop to their neighborhood, and Oikawa keeps the conversation going, with Iwaizumi interjecting a few words here and there.

“You wanna stay over tonight?” Iwaizumi asks, scratching his head, just before he splits from Oikawa – they live about 5 minutes away from each other.

“Sure, Iwa-chan. I’ll come after dinner and bring homework and stuff.” Oikawa replies, before heading home for dinner and a bath.

It doesn’t take him long to pack after dinner. He only packs some of his homework, since they have a ton as third years, some notes of team formations, one of the movies he rented, and a change of clothes, before heading out.

“Mum, I’m staying over at Iwaizumi’s. I’m off.”

“Tooru, wait a moment. Take some peaches over. I just bought a box.”

Oikawa is extremely used to this exchange of gifts and waits for his mum to pass him the bag of peaches, before waving goodbye and heading out. A few minutes later, he arrives at Iwaizumi’s house and Iwaizumi lets him in when he rings the doorbell. He can’t help but let his eyes roam over Iwaizumi’s bare chest when he steps in. It is summer and even though it is cooler at night, he knows very well that his childhood friend does not like wearing shirts at home in summer.

“My mum’s in the kitchen.” Iwaizumi says without prompting, and heads in.

“Thanks for having me.” Oikawa calls out before following Iwaizumi to the kitchen. “Hi Aunty, thanks for letting me stay over. Here are some peaches from my mum.” He chats with Iwaizumi’s mother for a bit while Iwaizumi takes out a pitcher of barley tea from the fridge and puts it on a tray with two mugs.

“We’ll be in my room.” Iwaizumi grunts.

“I’ll bring up some peaches later.”

“Don’t worry, Aunty. I’ll get Iwa-chan to come down and take them later.” Oikawa replies cheerily before following Iwaizumi up to his room, making full use of the opportunity to appreciate his muscles, especially with how low Iwaizumi’s shorts are riding on his hips.

They get started with some homework while sipping on chilled barley tea, and end up finishing about half of whatever Oikawa brought over before Iwaizumi calls for a break. Oikawa stands and stretches while Iwaizumi disappears from the room and returns later with a plate of peaches and more barley tea.

“Iwa-chan, I finally remembered the time when you sprayed me with a hose.” Oikawa comments nonchalantly after finishing a slice of peach. “We were in elementary school and it was really hot and we wanted to go to the pool, but nobody was free to bring us, so we were just playing in your backyard. Then, you saw the hose and said that your dad said plants need more water when the weather is hot, so maybe the water would cool us down since we couldn’t go to the pool.” He looks over and spots Iwaizumi’s ears turning pink.

“It did cool us down anyway, after we ended up spraying each other with water and most of the garden too. I remember my parents were quite surprised, before they started laughing and bringing us in to shower and dry off.” Iwaizumi reminisces with a smile.

“Hey Iwa-chan,” Oikawa asks hesitantly, “what will happen to us after we graduate?” He doesn’t even know why he suddenly brought up the issue, well maybe he does but he doesn’t want to admit that he feels insecure. They’ve only been boyfriends for a month even though they’ve been friends for much, much longer, and he can’t help but feel worried about what will happen if this new thing between them that is similar yet different from what they had suddenly collapses.

Lost in thought, he doesn’t notice Iwaizumi moving over and startles slightly when he feels warm arms embrace him from behind. “Oikawa, you’re thinking too much again. I don’t know what will happen to us after we graduate, but that’s something we can think about together later. Even if we do end up going to different universities or doing different things, I will do my best to be there for you, and I know you’ll be there for me too. I think our parents expect us to go to the same university anyway, so that’s something we’ll have to work hard at, after we qualify for Spring High.”

Oikawa finds his tension melting away into the warm embrace and leans into it. “You know, Iwa-chan, you’ll need to be working harder than me since your test scores are worse than mine. Don’t worry though, because Oikawa-sensei here will be your personal tutor.” He can’t help but tease his boyfriend with a smile on his face.

“Shut up already, Trashkawa,” Iwaizumi replies, his soft tone a contrast to his words. “So what was that strategy were you talking about earlier? I know you brought notes.”

They spend the rest of the night discussing volleyball plays, their team and other teams, and plotting strategies as the wind slowly picks up before Oikawa yawns once too often and is dragged to bed by Iwaizumi.

“Good night, Iwa-chan.” He murmurs sleepily as he curls up around his boyfriend.

He hears Iwaizumi reply, “Sweet dreams, Tooru,” before he drifts off to sleep, feeling safe and reassured of what the future holds in the warm arms around him.

 

**Omake 1**

Iwaizumi’s internal clock hardly ever fails him and when he blinks his eyes and see the room still dark, he wonders if he’s woken up too early. His bedside clock reads 7 however, and it’s the lashing rain against his window and the wind howling through any gaps that reminds him the storm has hit. He feels the warm weight on his chest, ruffles soft brown hair gently, and closes his eyes once more. It is the summer holidays after all and the perfect chance to sleep in.

 

**Omake 2**

Oikawa opens his eyes sleepily to see his boyfriend doing pushups. He watches tanned muscles flex and relax for a while before Iwaizumi finishes up a set and notices him.

“I was just about to wake you up, Oikawa. Breakfast is ready.”

“Iwa-chan, morning kiss.” Oikawa mumbles sleepily, reaching out for his boyfriend, and is suddenly surprised when Iwaizumi singlehandedly pulls him out of the bed, ruffles his hair and gives him a peck on his cheek. Oikawa swears his boyfriend is blushing as he heads out of the room, calling out something about meeting him downstairs, but the heat he feels when he touches his cheeks suggests that he feels the same.

_‘That was so cute!’  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! =)


End file.
